Shadows of the Heart and Soul
by irishgirl1395
Summary: Lyra's adventure with a bag full of every item imaginable and almost max out of those items. follow her through Johto where she'll find out about what really happened to her dad, why the redhead seems so familiar and the road to be champion! i don't own anything of pokemon or nintendo! might change rating later...
1. Chapter 1-Chikorita and the Redhead

Chapter 1- Chikorita and the Redhead (Lyra's POV):

Someone is shaking my shoulder, and I groan when they stop, turning over to my other side. "Come now, Lyra! It's a new day!" my mom's voice, normally calm, sounds just a tad shrill. "Ethan Gold was here earlier, playing hide-and-seek with his Marill." This has me sitting up and almost screaming: "You let him in MY room?!" Mom laughs and shakes her head.

"No, dear. He was downstairs. Now that you're up, why don't you get dressed and I'll make you some breakfast?" she leaves me to do just that. After I am dressed, I head down to eat. "Oh, by the way, Prof. Elm wants you to go over to his Lab." I nod my head in answer, since my mouth is full of food. When I'm done, Mom gives me my bag and Trainer Card. The moment I step outside my house, Ethan's Marill comes up to me and soon after his Trainer comes and they go back to his house. _Well, that was weird._ I think as I shrug my shoulders and start to head next door to the Lab when I see a red-haired boy my age looking into the Lab. I go over to say hi to the new person.

"So, this is the famous Elm Lab. What are you looking at?" he shoves me away by my shoulders when he notices me. Appalled, I stare at him in shock.

"I was going to say 'hi' and introduce myself, but it seems like you are a rude person." Then I go into the Lab. _Don't think about him, he's rude!_ I walk up to Prof. Elm and he smiles happily at me.

"Lyra! Good to see you. You know I have many sets of three rare Pokémon that will need a Trainer some time, and I was hoping you'd take one. To help with my research on Pokémon and their feelings towards their Trainer. One set is over there on that machine." Before I can go to choose, Elm's computer beeps. "Oh, I must've gotten an Email. Give me a second. Uh-huh, yep…OK!" he turns back to me after he reads the Email. "Lyra, I have this acquaintance everyone calls Mr. Pokémon who usually finds rarities. This time he says it's real. It's probably just another Pokémon Egg, and we're so busy with research…wait! You can go in my place right? Just pick one of the three Pokémon and you can go!" I walk over to the machine that holds the three Pokémon that Elm has been researching for a while now. I immediately take the first one, not caring what type it is, and call it out.

"Chiko?" it asks when it sees me.

"Ah, you've chosen Chikorita? That's fine, but oh my, that one is a girl! How about that! Why don't you give her a nickname?" she looks at me with pleading eyes and I smile at her.

"Megan, how do you like that name?"

"Chiko! Chikorita!" I laugh a little as Megan rubs the leaf on her head against my leg.

"Good, you two will get to Mr. Pokémon's house in no time! It's just past Cherrygrove City. Before you go, you should show your mom your new Pokémon." I only nod but before I leave the Lab, his assistant gives me three potions! Once outside, I overhear the person from earlier whisper something incoherent. Ignoring him, I walk with Megan behind me to my house. I bump into Ethan when I'm near my house.

"Lyra! So you chose Chikorita, huh? That's cool. See ya later!" his Marill looks at Megan and then follows his Trainer to their house. _This day is getting weirder with him…ah, well._ I continue to my house.


	2. Chapter 2-PokeGear and Bag from Dad

Chapter 2- Poké Gear and the Bag from Dad

When Mom sees Megan, she tentatively reaches a hand out to let her sniff. Megan, unfortunately, shies away from Mom and hides behind my legs. "Its ok, Megan. This is my mom." But she stays behind my legs.

"Oh, almost forgot! Your Poké Gear is back from the repair shop. You do remember how to make a phone call, right?" she hands me it.

"Yes, Mom. I remember. Just open up the Poké Gear and select the person you want to call." She beams a smile at me and then runs upstairs to her room. I am about to leave when she calls for me to come up. "What is it?" I ask once I'm in her room.

"Your father left a lot of items and things for you to take with you if you ever got a Pokémon. You'll have to switch bags, since he told me never to touch the items. Don't worry! He thought you might like this!" she pulls out an over-the-shoulder bag with pink and silver stripes from under her bed. I immediately take off my current, and very old, bag of same style and accept the one that Dad packed for me.

"It's heavy!" but I put it over my shoulders so it's hanging on my left hip. "I'd better get to Cherrygrove, then over to Mr. Pokémon's house. See you later Mom!" I rush out of my house as fast as I can with the heavy bag. Just as I pass by the Lab, I see the redhead still staring in the window. I just shake my head at him and keep going.

"Wait!" I stop when I hear the Prof's voice. "I'll give you my number, just in case you need to call me." I plug his number, written on a scrap of paper in bad handwriting, into my Pokégear. "Have a good trip to Mr. Pokémon's house." He goes back to his lab before I can tell him about the redhead. _He probably knows anyway, that boy's been staring into the Lab for Arceus-knows-how-long!_ I think before I leave town and enter Route 29. I walk southwest until I reach the trees, then I head west and go around the bumps in the route. I see a gate up ahead, and not knowing which direction Cherrygrove is, I head towards it. I don't read the sign, but I go into the gate and ask the seemingly-friendly guard which direction Cherrygrove City is.

"If you need to get to Cherrygrove, get back to Route 29 and go west. You'll see some white fences. That marks the start of the city limits."

"Thank you sir! You are most kind!" I leave the gate and head west, making sure not to jump over the bumps in the road. I come upon a Sentret in the tall grass. "Oh! A Sentret! Go Megan!" she timidly goes in front of me to face and battle the wild Pokémon. "Use Tackle!" she uses it, but the Sentret faints after one hit! "Aww, I wanted to catch it. Oh, well. Next time." I beckon Megan to follow me into Cherrygrove City. We walk towards it, but I feel a shiver come down my spine when I think of my dad and what he had to have gone through to get all the items in my new bag.


	3. Chapter 3-Mr Pokemon's House

Chapter 3- Mr. Pokémon's House (Unknown's POV):

"She had WHAT color bag?"

"Pink and silver, Archer, sir! I think she might be…"

"Don't say it! If you say it, it'll be true! There is no way that man survived and kept all those items safe. Have someone keep an eye on her. Someone she won't expect."

"How about the kid?" an evil thought comes into Team Rocket Executive Archer's mind.

"Yes, but be very discreet about it. Don't let him know we're back. That will wait for another time."

"Yes sir!"

Lyra's POV:

Upon entering Cherrygrove, I look about the small town. It looks quite peaceful, especially the small bay with its clear water. Immediately an old man stops me and offers to show me the things a newbie Trainer should know. Then, he runs off towards a red-roofed building. When he sees I'm not behind him, he comes rushing back.

"Oh, I forgot you're not wearing the Running Shoes. I'll go as slow as possible, so try to keep up!" I follow him as he rushes off towards the red-roof building again. "This is a Pokémon Center. You'll be using them a lot so you might as well learn about them. The Nurse inside will heal your Pokémon at no cost." He rushes to another building with a blue roof. "This is a Poké Mart, where you can buy and sell items." Then we go to the fenced area next to the Mart. "This way leads to Route 30. Mr. Pokémon's house is also this way." He rushes to the bay, but slows when he reaches the sand. He turns to me and then looks at the water. "This is the bay, as you can see. Some Pokémon can only be found in water." He then goes back towards the city and stops at a street light pole. He goes to a house as soon as I get to the pole.

When I reach him, he gives me a brand-new pair of Running Shoes after joking about giving me his pair. I thank him sincerely, then switch shoes. _I am glad he was just joking, but that was an image I did NOT need!_ I think as I tie my new shoes on. Megan sniffs them as I stand up. _I hope I don't get blisters from wearing these. That would stink like a Koffing's Smokescreen._ I motion for Megan to follow me to Route 30, going slow so the Grass-type Pokémon can keep up. But she bounds ahead of me and I have to run to keep up with her.

"Megan! Wait up!" she slows down once we are near a house. Stupidly, I think it is Mr. Pokémon's house, so I go in only to be greeted by an old man.

"Hi, you must be looking for Mr. Pokémon. His house is past the forest behind this house. Do you know about Apricorns?" I take my time in answering, for this guy seems weird.

"Oh, you mean the trees that I can't pick the fruit on them yet? I've been wondering how I'm supposed to get the fruit." He beams at me, gives me a box and explains that I can keep Apricorns in the Apricorn Box he just gave me. "Thank you! I'll be off now." I give him a little bow and I put the Apricorn Box in my bag. Megan and I leave soon after that. "OK, after Mr. Pokémon, we're gonna find out how to make this lighter on my shoulders!"

"Chiko!" I laugh at Megan's enthusiasm as we walk past the old man's house and into the small forest that is a part of Route 30. Soon, we come across another house and I knock on the door. The door opens and I am ushered inside by yet another old man, but this guy has much more gray hair than the other old man.

"You must be Lyra, Elm sent me an email about you coming. This is what I want him to examine." Mr. Pokémon then rushes to a cabinet, pulls out something, and walks carefully back to me. "Here." Of all the things I was expecting, this is the least I expected from Mr. Pokémon!

"An Egg in an Egg Case?" he nods.

"The case is so it doesn't break while you travel back to New Bark. My other acquaintance, Professor Oak was visiting today." Another older man comes from behind a desk, who I didn't notice until just now.

"And I decided to wait until you came to pick up that Egg. Oh?" he looks at Megan. "This is a rare Pokémon and…ah, would you take this? It's a Poké Dex. It will automatically record data on any Pokémon you meet or catch! I'd like you to have it." He gives me the pink device and it records Megan's data when I point it at her. "Well, I best be off to Goldenrod for my usual Radio show. Goodbye, Lyra. But let's exchange Phone numbers, just in case." I hand my Poké Gear to the renowned prof and he plugs in his number. Then, Oak leaves and I put the Case in my bag. I wave bye to Mr. Pokémon, then leave the house. Not two steps away from the house, my Poké Gear rings.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The Pokémon Thief and FREEDOM!

"Hello? Lyra, it's a disaster! Umm, what should I do? What should we do? Please come back to the Lab ASAP!" with that, the professor of Johto hangs up on me without even a goodbye.

"Um…ok? Let's go back, Megan." I say out loud.

"CHIKO!" she shouts and runs ahead. I run after her, catching up to her before she runs into Cherrygrove City.

"Megan, you can't run off like that! I do NOT want to lose my first ever Pokémon. Okay? I am not mad, but I think we should go back." She looks sad-faced but follows me to the fencing where I spot the rude redhead from earlier walking up to us.

"You got a Pokémon at the Lab? What a waste. That's a Pokémon that's too good for a wimp like you. Don't you get it?" his attitude and words fires Megan back up and makes me so angry, I start to see red.

"I'll show you who the wimp is!" he smirks.

"I'd like to see you try, I too, have a good Pokémon. I'll show you what I mean!" with those words, he sends out a Cyndaquil. "Let's see your bravado now, girly."

"My name is Lyra, and Megan here will kick your Cyndaquil's butt! Use Tackle!" but, his Fire-type is faster, and uses Leer to lower Megan's Defense. And she keeps going with her Tackle, knocking the little Fire-type near his Trainer.

"Now, use Tackle on that excuse of a Grass-type!"

"Dodge and use Tackle yourself Megan!" she does and with another hit, which happened to be critical, she defeats the Cyndaquil. He calls back the fainted Pokémon, and asks if I am happy I won. I don't answer, and he goes on to say that he'll become the world's best Trainer. As he pushes past me, he drops something. I pick it up and find the name of this obnoxious boy on the Trainer Card. _Silver Sakaki…why does that sound so familiar?_ Before I can give it back with a 'Here you are' he snatches it away from me.

"Oh no, you saw my name!" and he runs from me and Megan. I only blink at his sudden disappearance, but shrug it off and continue back to New Bark.

When I enter the Lab, the police officer standing next to the Professor accuses me of taking one of the Starter Pokémon of this region. "…because rule number one! The one who stole the object, thing or Pokémon will return to the scene." _Well, that's the most stupid rule about thievery I've ever heard of!_ Thankfully, before I can defend myself, Ethan comes in and yells:  
"It wasn't her! I saw a red-haired guy looking into the building!"

"I fought a redhead. His name is Silver." I leave out his last name; but for what reason, I have no clue. The officer writes down the name and description of the boy, who I finally realize **stole** the Cyndaquil he used against Megan, and leaves.

"Whew, I'm sure thankful they believe you're innocent of that, Lyra." With that, Ethan leaves and I turn to Elm.

"Oh, it's terrible! We heard a commotion outside, and when we returned, the Cyndaquil from the set that you got your starter from was gone! But what was Mr. Pokémon's big discovery?" I take the Egg Case out of my bag, after taking a lot of things out, and give it to Elm. He jumps back and I fear for the Egg, as it starts to fall to the floor, but Elm catches it. "Huh, this could be a Pokémon that I haven't seen before, but we won't know till it hatches. I'll do some tests on it and see what we can do with it." As I pack my things back up, Elm notices my PokéDex. "Who gave you that?!"

"Professor Oak, he was with Mr. Pokémon at his house." I say it breathlessly, and without any feelings.

"Woah, that means that you could try for the Pokémon League! Professor Oak is great at seeing the potential in Trainers. It won't be easy, if you want to go that route, but you could at least try Violet City's Gym. But before you go, you should discuss with your mom about this." Only nodding, I pick up Megan and leave the lab to head home. After a somewhat-heaty 'discussion' with Mom, she agrees but only if I send her money from my travels. I agree to that, but I made a point of telling her only ten percent of what I earned from battles with other Trainers.

"Well, if you can't carry any more money, send me some, then you can battle others to your heart's content! Just be careful, honey." She gives me a final hug.

"Will do." and with that, I walk out of my house to start my journey. Inside, I am ecstatic, I am finally free of Mom's rules and I can do whatever I want!

"YES!" I scream after I am far along Route 32, slightly scaring Megan. But once she sees my smiling face, she chirps out her name.


End file.
